Melody of the Rich and Infamous
by suzukanachronicles
Summary: What if Yukino has to marry Rogue because he is a noble's son and her family is in debt? Only love can follow... ROGUExYUKINO Written in present tense Suggestive but not explicit... I suck at summaries so please read!
1. Suitors

**Melody of the Rich and Infamous : Rogue x Yukino**

**Summary: ****ROGUExYUKINO - **Yukino's family falls into debt and is saved by a group of high esteem, proper social standing and more wealth than be used in a millennium. Now the son of her family's saviour treats her like a princess. What is it about him that makes her heart beat? Written in Present Tense

**Characters: Yukino Aguria, Rogue Cheney, other family members**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Suitors**

Yukino, Sorano, Lady and Lord Aguria look up as a man in a tidy suit bursts through the door, grasping a message in his hand.

"Mr. Westing?"

Yukino recognizes the man as Frederick Westing, the man who helps run the family business of stocks.

"Frederick? What's the matter?" Yukino's father, Lord Aguria, stands up quickly.

The note slips into Lord Aguria's hands.

"...What?...No way! It's not supposed to be for another six months...!" Lord Aguria's voice is urgent, pleading.

"I know, but sir…" The businessman lowers his voice to a whisper as the two men talk.

Yukino stares at the note that is causing both of them such serious concern…

"Sister, what do you think that is?" she asks, turning to Sorano.

"I've no idea. I'm sure it is nothing serious, however. Trust Father," Sorano says. Lady Aguria casts the older sister a proud look, no doubt for giving such a ladylike answer. Yukino rolls her red-hazel orbs, light catching in the irises making her seem all the more likely to shout out with her frank mouth.

"Exactly, Yukino dear. Don't worry so much or it will look like disrespect," Lady Aguria scolds, but when she turns away Yukino sees her wrinkle her forehead in impatience. Obviously her mother know more than she lets on.

Sorano sees this as well. She leans closer to Yukino and mouths, "Don't worry" then gives her a small smile.

Yukino nods back. No matter what happens or how ill-tempered her parents might be, her older sister is always kind and courteous.

Finally, Lord Aguria looks up from his conversation with Frederick. "I must away. Business calls. Ladies, I apologize." He bows low and walks out the door, Frederick following excitedly.

"Uh oh.. it's never a good sign when Father's _that_ polite."

"It's nothing you have to worry about, dear. Just some unpaid debts that are due, that's all." Yukino's mother gives both her daughters a smile. "Now, let's change the subject. Yukino, have you gotten ready for your appointment this afternoon?"

The damsel groans at this reminder. "I was hoping you'd forgotten."

"Now why would I forget something like that?" Lady Aguria looks on the verge of anger, but unnaturally calms herself and looks sadly at her daughter with a sympathetic expression. It makes Yukino squirm in her seat.

"Sister, wouldn't it be better to double check your outfit for your engagement with the Duke of Fiore?" Sorano prompts.

"But Sorano…." Yukino whines. "He's not worth seeing, that sickly, dull man whose only interest is for politics and women!"

"Listen to what your older sister says, Yukino dear!" Lady Aguria interjects.

"Fine!" Yukino huffs, glaring at Sorano.

The ladylike young woman gazes back, her eyes soft and serious. Giving up, Yukino smooths out her dress and walks out of the parlor, her insides raging.

**-o0o-**

Her four-poster bed is elaborately designed, with an assortment of round, rectangular, or cylindrical pillows covered in golden tassels and fabric buttons.

She flops her back onto her king sized bed, spreading her arms out and staring at the ceiling. It is dotted with sparkling downlights, the trimming made of shimmering white gold. Daylight poured in through the windows at one wall.

There is a knock at the door. "Miss Aguria?"

Yukino recognizes the voice of the butler-in-training. "Come in."

The butler-in-training, Jack, pushs the door open. Yukino's heart fills with warmth. He is always especially kind to her, lending an open ear and helping her occasionally escape the grounds at night, even if he got in trouble for it. Plus, he is kind of handsome and her own age.

"Miss Aguria." He bows, grinning at her when he straightens up. "We have received a message that today's appointment with the Duke has been cancelled. He contracted the tropical illness malaria and is unable to fulfill the engagement of meeting you today."

"Stop speaking so formally, Jack! This is such good news," Yukino says, relieved.

"But," Jack says, pausing, "...I'm not sure you'll like the rest of the news, Miss Aguria."

"Call me Yukino," Yukino responds for the millionth time. "What else?"

"Your parents wanted me to tell you must not make any plans tomorrow... you will have an appointment for dinner and possibly the entire night."

Yukino's eyes widen.

"No way…! Stay the night?!" she squeaks. "Tell them they can do no such thing."

"Of course, Miss - Yukino-san." Smiling, Jack nods. "But why don't you talk to them yourself? Your father asked to speak with you after I gave you this news. I'm sorry about this...I could get fired for this but-"

Yukino smiles, patting Jack's shoulder as she moves towards the door. "I know, Jack, I know you'd give anything to kick the Duke in his fat behind." They both laugh and she exits the room.

She strides down the wide staircase, sliding her palm down the polished stair rail. Its smooth, dark chestnut surface had always given her a sense of calm. But right now it made her feel important - she is practically royalty, so how could her parents treat her like some girl who is willing to spend a night with a man she isn't even married to?! Preposterous, to say the least.

She walks down to the parlour, tentative as she approaches.

Sorano's rare exasperated speech seeps through the doors. "No, Mama, don't…."

Yukino flattens herself against the wall. _Why is Sorano so upset? She never sounded like this!_ She listens for more but there was none.

The door opens.

"Oh, Yukino. I was just about to leave," Sorano says, her eyes not meeting Yukino's. "I need to talk to you later." She gestures behind her. "Mama and Papa are waiting to speak to you."

Yukino nods and enters the parlour.

"Yes mother and father?" Her heart pounds inside her chest, hoping that her parents could not see the anger resonating inside her soul.

"Darling," Lady Aguria nods. Then the regal woman turns to her husband. "Tell her."

How odd, Yukino thinks, keeping an eye on her parents. Her father barely ever took such direct instructions from her mother.

Lord Aguria seems distracted. "Well you see Yukino, the family business is a bit rocky. I wouldn't call it debt but there are -"

Yukino gasps, "This isn't about my suitor?" Funny I thought they wanted to talk to me about him...

"Oh yes that," Lord Aguria's face lights up. "He'll be arriving for you tomorrow night so make sure you impress him." She hadn't missed the delight in his voice, like all the troubles had gone away with the mere mention of the Duke's prestigious title.

"Father," she says slowly, feeling stupidly suspicious, "does this appointment by any chance have to do with the debt?"

"Don't call it that!" Lady Aguria says sharply, fear crossing over her face.

"Answer me!" Yukino snaps, striding over to her father and pointing a finger straight at him. "You want me to marry him so that the family can stay rich! You imbecile!"

"Yukino sit down!" her mother shrieks.

"OR better yet, how about we sleep together? If he gets me pregnant there'll be no way he can just leave me alone and we'll be FORCED to get married! Wouldn't that be simply amazing? Good for the family business too!"

"No! Yukino!" her father says, his face white.

She ignores him. "If you want him to stay for dinner, fine. He's horrible company but fine! But spend a night here? Why - you - you're no better than common people who just sell their own children to wealthy pimps!"

Her father stands up as well, pushing her accusing finger away. Lord Aguria's eyes were the colour of a bright blue lake that had been frozen for fifty centuries, covered with layers and layers of ice that were impossible to break. Yet - do I see cracks...and warm water underneath?

Hers are bright red with flecks of gold, emphasizing further her fiery personality. She flares them at him, willing the ice to crack even further.

"Yukino it's for the family! Why are you so selfish?!" her mother screams.

"You are the selfish ones," Yukino breathes, clenching her teeth. She continues to focus her furious gaze on her father.

"Yukino… I'm sorry but-"

"Yes, father, go on," Yukino prompts, nodding gently.

"It's not the Duke - he has already said that he does not want you. Instead you have a new suitor which will be coming over tomorrow night," Lord Aguria inhales, eyes steely. "You are engaged to Lord Cheney's son, Rogue."

Time stops. Yukino can hear her heart beating inside her chest, pumping her blood to her brain as the words sink in. Her mouth opens, her lips forming the words. "Rogue Cheney…"

* * *

**A/N**** Welcome to the new world of Yukino and Rogue! Eh? It's already existing? "..." I'm still thinking about whether I should write more or just abandon, I have another fanfic to work on...so please review/favourite/follow if you like :)**

Edit on 11/29/2013 (one day after publish):** I don't like to ask for reviews/favourites/follows but I would like to thank everyone who has either reviewed, favourited, or followed my story so far. Your support is greatly appreciated, especially Girl-On-Fire-Forever who has done all three. Thanks once again! 3 :)**


	2. Her Sixth Birthday

_"It's not the Duke - he has already said that he does not want you. Instead you have a new suitor which will be coming over tomorrow night," Lord Aguria inhales, eyes steely. "You are engaged to Lord Cheney's son, Rogue."_

_Time stops. Yukino can hear her heart beating inside her chest, pumping her blood to her brain as the words sink in. Her mouth opens, her lips forming the words. "Rogue Cheney…"_

**Chapter 2 - Her Sixth Birthday**

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Come in, Frederick." No sooner has Lord Aguria muttered the words than Frederick rushes to Lord Aguria's side, whispering more urgent words.

"I see…" Lord Aguria's face twists in worry. "Excuse me once more, my darlings. And Yukino, please don't make it hard for us."

As if in a dream, Yukino nods vaguely. In her vision, the shapes have blurred and her parents and Frederick are simply fuzzy figures around her.

She lifts a finger to her lips.

Rogue Cheney…

Where have I heard that name before?

Her mind races back in time, to that day when she turned six and was taken out to town for a treat…

**-o0o-**

_"Yukino! Wake up, it's your birthday!"_

_A small girl rolls over under her comfortable bed sheets. "I don't wanna, Sorano neesan..."_

_A ten year old Sorano grins and yanks the covers off. "Up you go!" she sings._

_Yukino reaches blindly for the bedsheets. "Oi, Sorano nee san, give me back my blanket.."_

_"No! Because today," Sorano cheers, "is your sixth birthday! Congratulations, Yukino, you're six years old now!"_

_Yukino rubs her eyes sleepily. "My birthday is on the summer solstice... nymphs will dance with the faeries because it has been six years since I have been born."_

_"You're not a summer fairy, idiot! Now get up, we're having a day in town!"_

_Yukino shoots up in bed. "Mama and Papa allowed us?"_

_"Only cuz it's your birthday! And I have to accompany you but I don't care. A day in town is special - I know! Let's have breakfast at a restaurant in the village!"_

_Excited at the prospect of a 'commoner meal', both sisters dress in their simplest clothing and then rush out of the four-room bedroom, racing each other down the grand stairs, through the foyer and down the front steps..._

_They stop at the gate, panting. Sorano and Yukino share mischievous grins._

___"Sorano," Yukino puffs, "race you to the village!"_

___Both girls giggle and continue running in the direction of the village._

___They arrive, out of breath, and look around themselves in awe._

___"Last time I came here was when I was a toddler!" Yukino says, amazed at the rows of small houses and market stalls. The noise is astounding - vendors calling out advertisements of their fish, produce and grain; chattering boys and girls their ages; and gossiping housewives that have taken a break after the breakfast cleanup was done. No one seems at all surprised that two young girls are exploring the town on their own - many other children run energetically around the village without guardians or young adults to guide them._

___"Well then, shall we head forth?" Sorano asks in a regal tone. Both of them laugh and Yukino nods._

___"Yes, Miss Sorano, that sounds pleasant. Be sure not to get your skirt rumpled!"_

___For the next hour they run around town, bumping into cheerful grownups and children alike that wish them a happy morning; they greet them back._

___Fairly soon, Yukino notices something and pulls Sorano behind a barber's shop._

___"Huh, Sorano-neesan? There's an awful lot of shops here - it would take more than a day to explore them all..." she says, crestfallen._

___"You're right. I thought it wouldn't be that big but... hey how about we separate? In a couple hours we shall meet at this, ah, hairdresser's. Then we can compare what things we like about the town and show each other the worthwhile places! We can also have lunch at that time as well."_

___Yukino grins. "You think it's really okay? We're not supposed to walk around alone, though, right?"_

___Sorano shakes her head. "Mama and Papa told me to accompany you so we wouldn't get lost or kidnapped. But everyone here is so friendly - surely we won't get into any trouble, right?"_

___Ecstatic and slightly scared of the prospect of walking around alone, Sorano takes the west side of the village and Yukino heads east, wishing each other a temporary goodbye and saying to meet each other at noon._

* * *

_"I still - can't - believe Mama and Papa allowed us to-" Sorano stops, gesturing around them,-"enjoy, well, all this! It's beautiful!" They sit together on a bench with swinging legs, overjoyed at their reunion._

_"I know! I wish my birthday was everyday!" Yukino cheers._

_"What about me?" Both girls giggle._

_"Then yours is the first half of the year, and mine is the second!"_

_Sorano laughs at Yukino's reply, __spreading her arms wide as if embracing the sun._

_Yukino watches her older sister's contented face thoughtfully. "Sorano."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Do you ever wish that we were just common girls? Born to a peasant family and growing up in the village? Then we could do this every day - for real, go to school with other children and play without getting scolded for being dir-"_

_"Yukino!" Sorano interrupts her, glaring._

_"S-Sorano!?"_

_"Don't ever say something like that again! We're Lord and Lady Aguria's children! Not common girls!" Sorano waves her arms about frantically, an angry tone to her voice. "Papa has a good job, and Mama raises us up in a ladylike way! I forbid you to ever, _ever_ say something like that again!" she repeats._

_Yukino sits, awed and fearsome, until Sorano calms down._

_"Gomenasai, Yukino... I did not mean to-"_

_"No." Yukino bows her head in shame. "You are right, Sorano-neesan. Mama and Papa work hard to raise us well."_

_They sit in silence for a moment._

_"Sorano?"_

_"Yes Yukino?"_

_"I saw a boy in town today..._

_"A boy? Meaning like Prince Alexander?"_

_It makes Yukino laugh to see Sorano's wrinkled nose. "No, Prince is tall and gangly. This one was more like... Jack's height. And just as nice!"_

_"You mean the Jack-kun who takes care of the horses? Isn't he just a servant boy?"_

_"They're really nice. We've talked!" Yukino says indignantly. "Anyways, he's a bit shorter than Jack. He asked me for my name!" Yukino giggles._

_Sorano leans in eagerly. "And? What'd you say?"_

_"I don't want anyone to know our identity and he was so much like Jack so I said Jackie!"_

_Sorano fell back squealing as Yukino's face turned red. "What? Was that stupid?"_

_"Nooooooooooo! But it's still a boy's nickname!" Yukino huffed, so Sorano added, "But you look enough like a girl to make it obvious. Short for Jacqueline, then?"_

_Yukino's white hair dangled over a tilted head. "Hmmm...I guess, if he thinks that way!"_

_Sorano nodded, "A boy... what was he like?"_

"_He was crying when I first saw him, sitting on a log in a solitary street."_

_"That's impossible! Boys _don't _cry..."_

_"But-"_

_"..Or else he's not manly like Father!"_

_Yukino huffed, "Or Jack. Jack's manly, right?"_

_"I don't know. I've only seen him once or twice, and a kid like him can't be that manly."_

_"How about me?"_

_"What about you?"_

_"Am I manly?!"_

_"Of course not. You never cry but you're still a girl," Sorano scoffed, giggling impishly. "So, this boy who _was_ crying, didja talk to him much?"_

_Yukino shrugged, shaking her head. "I tried, but I didn't want to bother him. I told him my name but he didn't tell me his. Tears were streaking down this boy's face, so I pulled him into my lap. He _is_ shorter than me," said Yukino at Sorano's flabbergasted expression._

_"YUKINO! THAT'S CRAZY! YOU DON'T PULL PEOPLE INTO YOUR LAP!"_

_"I wasn't pulling him, really it was more like guiding him. Gently."_

_"That is not the point, so don't be dense. Now, what else happened?" Yukino was surprised at Sorano's suspicious tone, and thought of how quickly Sorano changed moods to defend their status._

_"You know how Nurse strokes our hair when we can't sleep? I did that to him. He had eye bags."_

_"And... WHAT else?" Sorano said high-pitched. "Please don't tell me he hugged you!"_

_"No way!" It is Yukino's turn to be flabbergasted. "Why'd you come up with something like that? He got up after a while when some guards, much like ours, yelled for a 'Master Cheney'."_

_Sorano, nodding, is relieved. "Oohh... so then that boy's rich!" Sorano exclaims._

_"I guess. What does it mean when a boy puts his mouth on yours?"_

**-o0o-**

Yukino blushes.

"-kino, he will be coming in half an hour. Yukino, Yukino?"

Yukino blinks as Lady Aguria waves her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, yes, Mother?"

"I said, you have an appointment with the Seamstress in thirty minutes. All right?"

"Why?" Yukino's ears turn red the moment she says this. Of course, she needs new clothes for the visitor tomorrow.

"Don't snap at me, darling. It will be the finest material as usual, and the Seamstress has an outstanding reputation. She is my tailor but as you are now an adult, she will measure you."

"Sorano?"

"_What_ about your sister?"

"Won't she be measured as well?"

Lady Aguria blinks. "N-no. No! She already has good dresses." Yukino tries not to hear the words next. Lady Aguria's tone softens. "The suitor tomorrow is for you, after all."

Yukino is dismissed to her room, where the Seamstress will head upon her arrival.

**Forty-five minutes later**

"I'm finished, Mademoiselle Aguria. How many dresses will that be?" The Seamstress bends and straightens, a measuring string looping around her experienced fingers as she packs away the last of her supplies.

"I don't know. Mother shall, though I think she is in the parlor. Shall I call a maid to bring you?" Yukino says breathlessly.

"No thanks. I know my way around this house." The Seamstress looks in pity towards Yukino. "You _are_ so young, aren't you? I had thought it would be your lovely older sister, Sorano, when I first got the call." She clucks her tongue and looks Yukino up and down once more. "Such a virgin."

"I'm sorry." Yukino resists the urge to shuffle her feet. The Seamstress's comments make her feel uncomfortable.

"Oh." The Seamstress sits herself down on Yukino's fluffy bed. "I'm not going to say sorry if that's what you're staring at me for, so don't do that to me, either. It's your father who should do the apologizing. Don't you agree?"

"Y-yes."

"Then lighten up. From what I hear, that boy is a sweet little gentleman. His father's an angel with the face of a mongrel and the brains of a fox. If there's anybody to be scared of, it's the mother."

"Lady Cheney?"

The older woman shakes her head. "She likes to be addressed as _Mother_ _Skiadrum_, or rather, the Shadow Dragon."

"Dragon? But why a mythical beast?"

"I dunno." The Seamstress shrugs. "She fancies being treated like a higher-up nun, which I think she was at one point in her younger years. Skiadrum is her maiden name, and rumour has it she breathes fire when she's very angry. Of course, a smart girl like _you_ would never believe such tales," the Seamstress leans forwards, "now would you?"

"Err... why a _Shadow_ Dragon?"

"Sticks to the shadows, she does." The Seamstress breathes in deeply. "That regal lady is the tallest, most proper woman I have ever seen, yet refuses to go out in public without a wide parosol - with black feathers! With a bust like Cleopatra's and the most graceful steps ever, I swear she must have a corset made of ir-"

"Enough!" Yukino's mother sweeps into the door. "Seamstress, I dare say you have finished a long time ago. I don't know who you are talking about, but if you plan on showing young Yukino an_ iron corset_ I beg to differ."

The Seamstress gets up. "Sorry about that. Until next time," she winks at Yukino. "I'll have the dress finished and delivered tomorrow morning."

Without waiting for a cue, the Seamstress sashays out the door with her measuring kit. Yukino grins behind her mother's back.

* * *

Dinner that night is quiet, unsociable. Lord Aguria arrives late and leaves early to speak more with Frederick, who hangs about the house like a bad omen. Frederick, with his round sharp monocle and flapping tailcoat which makes him appear like a black raven hopping from one foot to the other in distraught, stays in Lord Aguria's den to sort out money issues, declining the offer for dinner. Yukino is still forbidden to use the word 'debt', but secretly she thinks that the expensive dress she is to receive will be made in top quality in hopes that _she_ and her _gender _will be the solution to this problem.

Yukino clenches her fist. Her nails dig into her palms but she doesn't care, and all her muscles tense. Her nose burns, like she needs to desperately sneeze away all the bad fortune.

_Gosh, I wish I wasn't born into such a suckish life!_

"Yukino-imouto? Are you not hungry any more?"

With awe, Yukino realizes she is squeezing her eyelids shut. She quickly opens them and lifts her head to see Sorano's concerned face.

"Sorano-nee... you said you wanted to talk to me?" Yukino wipes her mouth with a cloth and sets it back down. "Come, my room will be good enough."

Sorano nods and sets down her fork.

Yukino narrows her eyes suspiciously. Whatever Sorano wants to say, it must be worth enough to give up dinner. She sticks out a hand to help Sorano out of her chair.

"Ah! Sorano-nee, I also have something to say to you!"

_Remember, Sorano-nee? Have you forgotten how I got my first kiss?_

* * *

**A/N Hey y'all ;) Next chapter, finally done! I'll try to update at least once a week but there can be no guarantee... Until next time! :3**

**~suzukanachronicles**


	3. EXTRA: Update of the Cheney Family

**Update on the Cheney Family**

Rogue Cheney's surrogate father was a dragon (which he later killed) named Skiadrum. Skiadrum was also known as the Shadow Dragon. So now I'm doing some kind of gender-bender thing and it's actually Rogue's mother, because women tend to be a little bit more _protective_ of their children and _picky_ about WHO their children _marry. _Anyways, here's a little update on who's in Rogue's family and some stuff about them, so please be patient and read this information!

* * *

**"Mother Skiadrum" or "The Shadow Dragon":**

Mother Skiadrum, a.k.a. The Shadow Dragon, came from a wealthy family of nobles, but on her sixteenth birthday she ran away and became a nun. She is known at the Heaven's Amaranth monastery popularly as "Mother" because of her high status among the nuns, her famous selfless service, and kindhearted but disciplined ruling. However, she quit the monastery to marry Lord Cheney.

Since her nun upbringing was strict and harsh, she tends to treat others in a similar way, thus earning the name of "Shadow Dragon" which she embraces well. She is very particular about love and family relationships, and intricately involved in anything to do with her marriage family. Not much is known about her maiden family.

Her first name is unknown at this point.

* * *

**Father/Lord R. Cheney:**

Owns a business managing underground deals which is full of elaborate networks. His business is disguised, selling plots of land as a giant realty market on the outside whilst infiltrating plans of Yakuza with thousands of human sources. The ultimate goal of his work is to act as spies gaining information for the Fiore Council and defend Fiore from criminal activity that threatens national safety.

Robert Cheney graduated from university at the age of nineteen with a PhD in criminology and Masters in Psychology. He immediately disconnected from his parents and three sisters' families, instead starting up work with national security. At 23 years, he started his own realty agency with the help of a nun named Mother Skiadrum. The agency was named after the monastery, "Amaranth Realty", and opened on their wedding day. Since then, it has flourished and with the help of several Department Directors (all of which are criminals-turned-keepers of the peace), an underground network was established to keep the country of Fiore safe.

Because of his preoccupation with Amaranth Realty and serving the nation, him and his wife only got around to having a child in their mid-forties. Rogue Cheney was born seventeen years prior to the beginning of this story.

* * *

**Rogue Cheney**

Stealing six-year-old Yukino Aguria's first kiss at the age of seven, Rogue Cheney is known mostly for his good looks adding on to his multiple talents. An all-star at sports and the heir to a nation-wide business, the son of the famous Lord Cheney gained three consecutive awards for Fiore's "Noble Son of the Year" prize. The prize came along with one million Jewels and was deposited into his bursting savings account!

As a consequence of his Father's heavy trust for repenting criminals, from birth to age 10 he was heavily guarded by a family of Yakuza retirees.

He was shorter than most boys his age until he hit a growth spurt at 11. (Yukino still remembers him as a short, scrawny kid).

* * *

**A/N How was that? As the story progresses, there'll be more updates to keep their personalities in check. I'll try to add in chapter 3 soon!**

**~suzukanachronicles**


	4. Butler-In-Training

_"Ah! Sorano-nee, I also have something to say to you!"_

_Remember, Sorano-nee? Have you forgotten how I got my first kiss?_

**Chapter 3 - Butler-In-Training**

"What is it?" Yukino takes the chance to be the first to speak as they enter her room. Sorano sits on an armchair with red Victorian floral design, while Yukino sits on her bed.

"I have a very bad feeling about Lord Aguria's business."

"But he has already found a solution for us. I will be that solution."

"You do not mean that. You can only hope to be treated well. Even a gentleman can become a mongrel when faced with a beautiful, young lady with nowhere to go and her maiden family's reputation on the line."

"Don't talk about it like that!" Yukino feels shivers up her spine. She wraps her arms around herself. "I know," she says more softly.

Sorano breathes slowly, her shoulders perfectly still and rolled back over her upright spine. "I wish you would take this more seriously. Do you not understand how the rest of your life will be? There are people out there who also are losing jobs because of our family's dilemma, right now, with every passing sentence! Big firms will want to take us down or buy the business while we are still weak. And they may reach us before help-" Sorano nods at Yukino -"comes."

"Rogue... Cheney."

"He is of respectable standard. Be happy it is not the Duke." Sorano speaks perfectly calmly, as if more thinking about the horrible Duke than respectable Rogue Cheney.

Yukino narrows her eyes at her sister. _Does she not remember?_

"Why are you staring at me like that? What?"

"Sorano-nee.. he is that boy who was crying. The first time we went out to the village, alone, was my sixth birthday."

"Rather, I have heard that he has a perfect noble character. I think he will be good to you, for a man, but don't let him take advantage of you." Her older sister shows no sign of understanding or contemplation, or even confusion. Yukino shudders with exasperation.

"SORANO! He has _already kissed me!_"

"Kissed you!? When? How? Where? I don't think you have ever met... Tell me, _Sister_!" She grabs the post of Yukino's bed, causing the sturdy wood to shake.

Yukino trembles sadly. "Nevermind. It must have been in a dream."

Sorano's eyes flicker with distrust, then backs and she returns to the armchair. "Of course it was. You have never met." Sorano touches her lips with a finger. "Even I have not kissed yet. Being four years older than you, I should already have a lover."

Yukino gazes at her older sister. "Sorano-nee, have you ever been in love?"

"Love is for women who are blessed with a different heritage than mine. I am afraid I will die before I can get a love."

There, in the evening blue daylight a sad look caresses her cheeks and her lips turn into a small little smile. Sorano's smooth cream-white locks glow azure as they drift down her torso.

"Yukino-imouto, be careful who you consort with. Those whom you most trust may one day desert you. And that day may come sooner than you think."

Sorano stands up and walks off. "If you do get to marry Noble Cheney, be sure that he treats you well."

Yukino gazes at Sorano's perfectly-postured back, disappearing into the hall. "You really don't remember..."

**-o0o-**

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

"Who is it?" Yukino half mumbles, half shrieks.

As the Seamstress steps in, a smile curves her lips. "Don't be _rude_, dah-ling."

"I have a gift?" Yukino says, also smiling. The Seamstress seems to be the only one who understands her predicament.

"Made of the finest sapphire taffeta." The Seamstress sets down a box and drew up the lid. "Your pleasure."

Yukino lifts the smooth, ruffled fabric.

"Go on, try it!"

**-o0o-**

Yukino mumbles, "Could you help me with the shawl?"

"Not a problem, dearie. Just loop it over your shoulders and button the single notch at your neck."

"Wow... I feel very elegant." Yukino does as she was told, then turns and walks out of her changing screen."Lovely." The Seamstress pulls a finger down her chin, as if stroking an imaginary beard. "Hmmm...And?"

"The shawl isn't very good for meals, I think."

"But of course!" The Seamstress snaps her fingers. "And that is why I have these. Take off the shawl." As Yukino follows the Seamstress's instruction, a white corsage with inky blue petals was slipped around her wrist.

"Let's consider your hair. Short but sweet."

"Shall I take off anything else?" Yukino drops the shawl to the bed.

_"T_he hat."

"Okay." The hat is replaced with a simple blue flower clipped into her hair.

The Seamstress takes a step back and clasps her hands together in joy, smiling. "That's how I like it! You'll be the belle of the ball."

"There is no ball," Yukino rolls her eyes.

"Just a figure of speech, just figuratively speaking! So... are you looking forward to meeting the Cheney boy?"

Yukino moves back behind the changing screen to gaze at herself in the mirror. "I..."

"Just so you know, you don't have to be polite. I don't mind a wash of tears before we get you cleaned up." When Yukino doesn't respond, the Seamstress adds, "I do know from experience that you don't have to be afraid of the Cheney boy."

Yukino asks, thinking of her first kiss, "How tall is he now?"

"Err... he's always been a short boy. He hit a growth spurt when he entered adolescence so now he's... probably around your height."

Yukino giggles. "I see. Well, it's not good to have a husband that's _too_ tall."

"You don't seem worried, do you?"

Yukino bites her lip, thinking. "Not at all. Or maybe I should, just a little."

"That's brave of you, girlie. Now, I'd better leave before your mother snaps at my heels. Your darling, loving mother."

"Why must you go so quickly?"

A loving, sorrowful smile. "You won't be alone forever, darling. You'll always have people there for you - I know for one thing your sister loves you very much. And baby, if you end up really liking Rogue, you'll also have a husband to care for."

The Seamstress envelops her in a tremendously tight hug, then moves away.

_That's right...if I can love Rogue Cheney, I won't have to be alone._

Mother comes in. "Yukino! You look lovely! Hm... I'll get one of the maids to help you change into that later. You can go relax, though you must be back quickly."

"Isn't Lord Cheney's son coming for dinner?"

"Yes, but you'll be entertaining him as he comes early. You have an hour. Oh, didn't I tell you already?" Lady Aguria sucks in a deep breath.

_No, I haven't been told anything at all. Just that I'm engaged to someone I don't know, but no one knows that I actually do know him._ "You do seem frazzled, Mother." The noble's daughter shivered. _I need to mentally prepare myself!_

"Now go do something relaxing, won't you, darling?"

_Jack. I have to find Jack._ Yukino bows, feels for the doorknob. _I need to ride..._

Ten minutes later, she is at the stables. Jack who always there for her, approaches quietly from the main building as to not alarm her. "So, Yukino. How was it?"

"Worse than I thought." Yukino grimaces as she turns to Jack. "Jack, how - how would you feel if I told you my virgin lips were lost a long time ago?"

_The butler-in-training...__calm, cool, and collected..._ not right now, though._  
_

His left foot shifts on top of his right, and his hands are shoved into his pockets only to shoot out again. He scratches his head, double-checks his pocket watch, and moves from side to side.

"Hey," he says, "There is an oasis not far from here. Can we sit down?"

They each hitch onto a horse, then, with Yukino's heart pounding and face flushed red, they embark across the trail-marked land, heading their own direction.

Soon, they arrive at the oasis. Yukino has never seen this place before, but then again, it has been a while since she has ridden freely on the moor and there are only two looming trees, leaves a dark green instead of vivid lime like others'.

"You see, Miss Aguria."

Yukino growls, "Yukino."

"I see you've had enough of the politics of noble life."

"I'll ignore that cheeky grin on your face if you keep going."

He responds as Yukino rolls her eyes. "It's not going to be easy to hear, Yukino."

"I've kind of gotten used to that."

"Well you know I've grown up here from an early childhood, assigned here young and grown up with you - but the truth is - I-"

He is cut off as a voice interrupts, urgent and frightening.

"_YOUNG LADY__ AGURIA! THE BUILDING! EVACUATE THE MANOR LAND IMMEDIATELY!_"

In an instant, Jack hops to his feet and is tugging Yukino onto their horses, the messenger also on a horse and panting. It is Frederick Westing.

"What, Mr. Westing?"

"_FIRE!_" With that one, catastrophic word, the footsteps of his horse resonate as it gallops away, leaving Yukino and Jack in their saddles.

"J-Jack!"

"I can see it... smell it." Jack points to the manor, a tiny speck on the horizon. Smoke rises in leaps and bounds, the wind carrying the pungent odor of burning brick into their nostrils.

"_HYAH!"_ Their horses gallop closer to the site, where the burning smoke becomes stronger.

Yukino's heart beats. The Seamstress just reminded her of those close to her... Where was Sorano? Her mother? Her father?

Did Frederick, - _THAT BASTARD!_ - leave her family alone just like that?

Her horse seems to sense the tension as well, but refuses to go any further. Desperately she dismounts and sprints towards the scene.

"No! Yukino!"

"_I HAVE TO GO!_" Yukino beats Jack's arms out of the way.

"Don't be an idiot, Yukino. I'm sure they're perfectly safe! And you're the utmost priority, here!"

"You're our servant! How can you say I can just abandon my family!? The Aguria household!?"

_"DON'T BE STUPID,_ YUKINO!" Jack gasps, and tugs at her hair in his giant fist. He twists her white locks so she is staring at him, trapped by the pain.

"Ow... Jack, you idiot! ...that hurts!"

"It's supposed to." Jack's voice grows fierce and haughty as he pulls her away. "And I'm not your servant. There _is_ no Aguria household anymore."

"What?" Yukino gasps. "What do you mean?"

"This is a trap to kill the household. Your mother, your father. They're all dead by the flames."

"How do you know all this?"

He presses a finger to her mouth, to which she tears her head away. She didn't know his fingers were actually that rough. "I'm in on it. I've been in on it from the day I was hired, born and raised to infiltrate the Aguria household. And, of course, my prize is _you_."_  
_

"NO!" Yukino tugs.

"Perhaps when we are safe we can talk more, no? Come on now, we must get you away from the fire." Yukino is blinded by her hair, but she senses the air cooling as she is lunged over the back of Jack's horse.

And then the horse is galloping, the back of her head being jolted up and down against the side of the horse with every bounce. She stiffens her neck to keep it from smacking at the horse lest it go even faster.

"This may be a bit rough."

"UNHAND THE LADY!"

An unfamiliar voice commands the horse to stop, and Jack's body is thrown off the horse. A hand cups Yukino's forehead and another rests on her back, prompting her to slide onto her feet.

"Thank you," Yukino mutters, regaining her balance. She looks up to see her rescuer and starts to gasp.

"Shush, child." The saviour is a skinny but fit young man, dressed in black clothes not unlike a ninja's. "You must be quiet."

"You aren't..." Yukino begins to say as she realizes this voice isn't the same as the one from the earlier command.

Her rescuer spins her 180 degrees then clamps down on her shoulders to stop her. Yukino adjusts from this weird way of direction, then her eyes land on _him. _"This is your actual savior."

"It's you!"

"Not a very nice way to greet your future husband. My lady," and then Rogue is taking three big steps towards her, is down on one knee, her hand held gracefully by his which is kissing it.

"R-Rogue..."

"What do you say about coming with me now?"

"Why do you mean?"

Rogue's eyes turn steely. "Look around you. Must I explain further?" When Yukino doesn't reply, he sighs exaggeratedly. "You have nothing left. Your family is gone, your building-"

"Sorano-neesan!?"

"Your manor is demolished. You can't raise a burnt building up from the dead and anyways, you belong to the Cheney household now. So, if you please, come with me."

Rogue's black hair and red eyes draw her own fiery eyes towards him. _You are more handsome than I remembered._

"Or, would you rather stay and be captured by this lowly stable-boy's reinforcements?"

**-o0o-**

Yukino is riding in an unknown carriage, with an unknown man, heading towards an unknown place. Furthermore, she is to marry that man because nothing is left behind. She is leaving nothing, because everything of her maiden life has turned to ash.

"I can't tell a thing from looking at your face. What are you thinking?" Rogue Cheney turns to look at her, but her eyes are shut.

"...his fault."

"Sorry, darling?"

_**"IT'S ALL HIS**_** FAULT!"**

The man beside her doesn't even shift, he is so still.

_"_He should have told me earlier. _**That**** idiot!**_"**  
**

Yukino thinks of Jack. Tears which well up in her eyes are quickly blown away by biting frosty air. Yukino's hands are cupped by another pair of hands - mild, warm, protecting.

"I know. Yukino, I know."

_"You don't know a thing" _she wants to tell him, but Rogue's voice is too soft, too husky for her to say no to. So she lets his hands enclose hers as she lets the tears come.

_I though you loved me. __Jack! You are my childhood friend... __And now you betray me? _How about all those memories we had? The way I treated you even though you were our servant?

Of course, that was the only reason why she had asked him how he would react, let him ride out with her to the oasis, call her by her first name.

_I can't love anyone ever again. If a sixteen-year-long friendship can be broken by money and lust, what can break a love between Rogue and I?_

_That's why Rogue Cheney won't be let into my heart._

She pulls her hands away.

* * *

**A/N**** Sorry to end it right there, readers... I promise I will update son! Well, if soon counts as sometime in the next two weeks...**

**~suzukanachronicles**


	5. The First Conversations With Rogue

**A/N - ****Hey y'all! It's taking quite a while to write each chapter but this is better than I thought. Three chapters plus one extra in a month. Is that too little?**

**OH, AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!~ Here is your Christmas present for all you people who have been waiting for an update! (That's called killing two birds with one stone: a chapter plus a gift. So no flames for the suckish gift, please)**

**I know I left off last chapter quite sadly but I like to think it had a satisfying stop. Now we'll continue it, though! :D**

**~suzukanachronicles**

* * *

**_...From the last chapter..._**

_I can't love anyone ever again. If a sixteen-year-long friendship can be broken by money and lust, what can break a love between Rogue and I?_

_That's why Rogue Cheney won't be let into my heart._

She pulls her hands away.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The First Conversations with Rogue**

"Do you like to take walks along the beach, Yukino?"

"Not particularly," the woman mutters, entirely captivated by her own dismal aura.

"Fuuuuuu..." Rogue Cheney's hands fall to his lap. "You don't seem to like _anything_, my future wife...Ah... Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"Ahh... Not particularly."

"Again the same sentence? If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"I'm not _interested!_" Yukino looks up to glare at Rogue with her copper eyes. "So just _shut up, Cheney!_"

Rogue's eyes widen at the rude addressing with his last name. Taking one look at his shocked and handsome face almost makes Yukino want to bite her words, but she doesn't appreciate his chatter so she might as well let the outburst get the job done.

**-o0o-**

They ride through a large boulevard lined with perfectly trimmed trees. Gardeners are seen clipping away at every slightest imperfection, barely looking fathomed at the long road. There are much too many workers to count; perhaps one to every four trees or so.

"We're the only carriage," Yukino comments. She tries to act as if she is talking to herself but the young Cheney already has opened his mouth.

"You said 'we'. I'm much obliged. I shall have to find a way to repay you, my future wife."

Yukino tries but fails to say something back. Yukino clenches her teeth.

"Other than that," Rogue is saying, "_we_'re the only carriage because _we're_ already on Cheney property. This boulevard is yet the passageway leading up to _our _house." He makes the emphasis smooth, as if the words are completely natural. However, Yukino can feel her arm muscles tense at each implication. _...How dare he!_

His back settles into the seat and not another sound is made as they reach Rogue's house in which Yukino shall be living for the rest of her life. The other passenger seems to understand that he has already said too much.

_Our house_, Yukino stops the thought too late. As any sane woman would, she tries to tell herself that she only thinks that way because she has no place else to go. Whether she likes it or not, she's stuck with Rogue Cheney.

Unexpectedly, the carriage rolls to a stop and all too soon she is being led out of the carriage by Rogue's hand and taken up to the foot of the wide stone steps, with the assurance that her room has been prepared for her already.

The house rises on either side of her, stretching out its wings like an Andean Condor, sapphire and regal gables with thin golden trimming. The shutters, doors, and balcony railings are all white. A tower rises from each end of the manor - one to the right, one to the left, each with its own counterpart further back, like a fort. All four towers have its own theme, one grand and red and black; the other a glimmering gold; the third twinkles azure and turquoise; and the last rises, green like an emerald, deep and rich like Turkish Delight.

The butlers and maids are all lined up the sides of each step, bordering on the left and right. Their hands are by their sides for the butlers, and the maids fold one gloved palm on top of another to rest on their thighs. And as there are no cooks, there must be plenty more staff missing. The current staff all bow in greeting to the Cheney heir and his new wife-to-be.

"This is .."

"Half of our staff are still within the building or on the grounds, such as the gardeners you saw." Rogue Cheney says flippantly as he gives her a smile. "Come, shall we enter? There are a lot of things we must settle because of your early arrival, and then you must meet the landholders."

Vaguely Yukino remembers that the items back home are all lost, burnt. Without a doubt she would have to go out and buy at least one dress for dinner. She registers that her regular daydress, the one she wears right now, is all dusty and her slim dress boots must be coated in a good, thick layer of ash and mud. The stableboy will have a lot of work cleaning out the carriage floor that Yukino has just ridden in, too.

"Please don't worry, my future wife. Mother and Father are not going to bite," Rogue Cheney laughs. He takes her right hand and leads her up the stairs. Yukino notices with relief that they are not as steep as they appeared to be.

**-o0o-**

**ROGUE'S POV**

Rogue sneaks a glance at the girl. Her hand is warm but not sweaty, and he can feel the slightest tremble - not in fear but something else. Anger?

Once they make it inside the doors, Yukino wrenches free and slumps in relief. "Just so you know, Cheney. I know you're a good person so you definitely won't leave me alone. I can count on you to keep me by your side, right?"

Rogue fights back a shiver of excitement as she says '_by your side'_. "Of course. We are to be husband and wife."

"In last name only. But... if you ever make _one_ advance towards me," Yukino stops at seeing the smirking look on Rogue's face. "What?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that." Before Yukino can do anything further than narrowing her eyebrows at him, Rogue continues, "Because I don't see you as a woman."

Rogue relishes the moment as Yukino rears back, eyebrows lifted. Suspicious, like an animal trying to decide whether or not someone is serious or not. It seems Rogue doesn't pass the test as Yukino swerves away and stalks two steps forwards.

"Hmph! I can't trust _any_ man, no matter how ha-" she chokes and sputters, "honorable his reputation is."

Rogue lets a smile curve his lips. "Fufu... were you going to say 'handsome'?" He moves forward to keep a steady pace beside her and takes back her hand.

"Don't worry," he continues as his grip tightens so Yukino can't wrench away again, "I am a perfect gentleman."

A thought comes to Rogue's mind and he lets out an involuntary chuckle. Oh, well, it's not like he'll be forced to keep everything in in front of his wifey. Only some things, by the looks of it, and he wouldn't have aimed to change that if the fire hadn't happened.

_Oh, Yukino Aguria-chan. Don't you know? Amidst the flames, flipped on your back on that poor horse, you looked really tasty. To me, wifey-chan, you're not a woman. You're food, and I'm the hunter._

Rogue sighs and presses his free hand against his nose. _Shoot, I have to get a hold of myself. I can't get turned on by a girl who refuses to love me back._

But as he breathes in and returns to the matter at hand (delivering Miss Aguria safely to meet his parents) an image pops up of six-year-old Yukino's flushed reaction at the kiss they made over ten years ago.

"Ahaha..." a chuckle escapes his lips.

He almost doesn't notice Yukino shooting him a bothered glance. "Stop doing that, _Cheney_."

"Doing what, my future wife?"

"Laughing like a pervert."

"...I'm not a pervert," Rogue blatantly lies.

"Pedophile!"

"You've got this wrong!" -(another lie.)

"Lying lolicon!"

Rogue keeps the laugh within him and feigns annoyance. "I thought you were supposed to be a lady!"

The noise stops. Yukino leans in so their faces are inches apart and inspects his eyes. "Are you joking with me?"

"Joking?" It's Rogue's turn to be confused.

Yukino pulls away. "Don't be a fake. You just said you didn't see me as a woman, and now you _assume_ I'm a lady. What's the truth? I'm a hippopotamus!?"

Rogue thinks back to how he actually views her and comes up with a brilliant idea. "_Hm_..." The way he leans forwards towards her, he notes, sends shivers up the sixteen-year-old girl's spine, and the expression on her face is very alluring. "If you can put on a good show, I just might tell you." Yukino obviously doesn't get the suggestive _implication_ in his words as her reaction is less than normal.

"Please your parents, right? I can do that." Yukino twists away. "Then what are we waiting for?" She huffs as she marches forward.

Rogue snatches her hand back. "No, this way."

He hears Yukino's flustered words under her breath as she lets him lead her to the lounge where Lord and Lady Cheney are awaiting. "_You men, you're all the same._"

Rogue's lips curve into a smile.

_Well, then, I'll have to prove you wrong on that._

He pushes open the door.

* * *

**A/N Finally, some humor! It was also suggestive... ****But tell me how you liked it! I'm not so sure myself, but it was about time I did something in Rogue's perspective.**

**I would like to take this time to thank all and reply to some of the reviewers for Melody of the Rich and Infamous. That would include guest readers sunshine78 and konan Akatsuki who both kindly reviewed.**

**Baella: You wrote so much for each review xD I always enjoy reading enthusiastic responses from you~ And yes, since this is a RoYu fanfic, the ending has already been established (as in, guess who's falling in love with who!)**

**Lilian062: Thanks for reviewing so much~ Also, if you're wondering about Sorano (in response to your review on Chapter 3: Butler-in-Training), you will find out what happened to her eventually, although that may take some patience . . .**

**Girl-On-Fire-Forever: Wow! You even favourited the story and are following it. THAT IS AMAZING~ Arigatou gozaimasu! Seriously, it means a lot to me and lets me know that I should continue writing...so thanks!**

**Next chapter: The Great Sting Eucliffe makes his debut! Don't miss it, my lovely readers.**

**~suzukanachronicles**


	6. Cheney Manor

**A/N - Hii~ HAPPY NEW YEAR! I love you all! Daisuki! Aishite! - I'm learning Japanese, but, as you can see, I'm still an amateur.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, although Jack and good ol' Freddie Westing from the previous chapters were my own creations... hmm yeah... I should polish my OC-making skills eh? ...**

**Wow, that's strange. Did anybody notice my disclaimer was longer than my note? e-eto... o.o***

* * *

_****__...From the last chapter..._

_He hears Yukino's flustered words under her breath as she lets him lead her to the lounge where Lord and Lady Cheney are awaiting. "You men, you're all the same."_

_Rogue's lips curve into a smile._

_Well, then, I'll have to prove you wrong on that._

_He pushes open the door._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Cheney Manor**

"Yanna has made a plea for rehiring her again," Mother Skiadrum announces, putting down her teacup.

"Wasn't it just last week that she was fired for stealing silverware?"

"Yes, she claims to be innocent and requests to be returned to her original position."

Mother Skiadrum and Lord Cheney are sitting in their parlour in the Cheney Manor, ten minutes prior to when Rogue and Yukino will arrive, working.

"What is she doing right now?" the husband inquires.

"...Prostitution. Selling her own body; one of our undercovers was entering a bar when she..." Mother Skiadrum takes a deep breath and continues; it is not her style to lose air for an unfortunate girl. "She sauntered up to him and offered one night for a hundred Jewels. He quickly denied it of course, and raced back here to give our men the news since his job was actually of lowest priority at that moment. We brought her to UI6 but when we interrogated her, it was obvious she had actually stolen possessions of ours multiple times." Her voice cracks into shards of anguish.

Lord Cheney stops shuffling papers when he hears the edge in his wife's voice. "She was one of the girls you rescued from some brothel before it went under two years ago?"

"Habits are hard to break." Mother Skiadrum lets out a sad sigh. "We'll be needing a replacement."

"Oops." Robert Cheney looks up as his papers drop to the floor. "What do you think of the last serial killer?"

Mother Skiadrum waits for him to pick them up. "What about her?'

"She could be put to undeniably good use. Angelina only kills perverts."

"Maybe for a different role, though... Her potential is great. It'd be good if we had her meet all the guests. Make sure they're clean. Maybe she could stake out at bars, keep the perverts away from our undercovers. Feisty but never lost a fight, if the file says correctly." Mother Skiadrum flicks a paper towards Lord Cheney. "What do you think?"

"That was my first question to you. I'm all in for it, of course, but..."

His wife nods. "We'll bring her in first, like with all the other staff."

'The other staff' - Almost all of them are ex-criminals turned good, hired by the Cheneys, each tending to have a bit of craziness (such as Rogue Cheney's valet, Dobengal, who has Roman numerals tattoed on his fingers and an insane ninja wardrobe). For example, the lead group of security at Cheney Manor is a family of ex-Yakuza. When each criminal is brought in, the entire Cheney family enters the room and interrogates that person (not a pretty sight). They are told whether or not they can be hired after he or she is placed through a one-week trial, and assigned against a member of the staff to fight.

A butler knocks. "Sir!"

"You may enter."

The door pushes open with his back. He bows in greeting and says, "It is I, Totomaru. Young Master Cheney has returned."

"This early!" Lord Cheney lifts himself from the plush sofa and takes one stride towards the door.

Totomaru, an ex-convict of the notorious ex-gang Phantom Lord, lifts a hand. When he was captured at the time of Phantom Lord's fall one year ago, he and several other members were captured by Amaranth Realty workers and some of them were hired. He specializes in katana swordsmanship.

"Sir, uh, that won't be necessary. He is heading to the parlour as we speak."

"All right, then." Lord Cheney sits back down.

Mother Skiadrum raises a finger. "Don't you think it's strange that Rogue is returning this early? He only left around half an hour ago."

"Oh. A Miss Aguria is being escorted with the young master also." Totomaru bows. "That is all." With a wave of a hand, Totomaru has been dismissed and Lord and Lady Cheney wait in the parlour. _Mother Skiadrum_ to be exact.

"Perhaps our manor has better bedrooms?" Lord Cheney jokes dryly. Mother Skiadrum decides to ignore her husband's attempt at humour and shifts the papers into organized piles.

"I assume we are to take Miss Aguria under our wings for the time before the marriage ceremony. This means she will be given the entire engagement duration to get used to living with Rogue, and as propriety dictates, she will have a room as far away as possible from our son's."

Lord Cheney muffles a cough. "Are you saying something has happened to our friends the Agurias? To Lord Antonio, Lady Dahlia, and the honorable Miss Sorano?"

Mother Skiadrum nods. "To their business. Their stocks have been falling in the past three years, though they only saw it coming quite recently. I do believe it was some rich bank, an excommunicated branch of the Fiore Syndicate turned greedy, which dealt money under the table and overthrew the market. Then, at the most crucial time, they attacked."

"Your genius brain never fails to amaze me, darling." Lord Cheney gives her a smile as he remembers when they first met. Only they two know the mischief Lord Cheney - at that time Sir Robert Cheney Jr. - had come up with, and how the Shadow Dragon (head nun at the Heaven's Amaranth Monastery) caught him sneaking away with a bunch of the nun's possessions including her prized sapphire pendant, how she sentenced him to work as a handy-boy at the monastery to atone for his sins, and how they drew closer to each other at the same time they became hired by the Fiore Coucil...

Mother Skiadrum reaches over and encloses Lord Cheney's hands in her own warm ones. "You meet our son's fiancée. I'll be in my room working on getting the Fiore Police Department to give us Angelina."

Lord Cheney nods. They share a long embrace, before Mother Skiadrum gathers up the papers into their folders and glides out the back way.

_Knock! Knock!_

Lord Cheney turns to the doors. "Come in, my son," he says.

The doors swing open without a click. Rogue Cheney steps in and bows, a white-haired girl at his side. Lord Cheney notices with amusement that she frankly tries to take one step in front and away from him. "Fancy that!" _I haven't seen a good show of innocent arrogance in a while! It'll be good if Rogue can catch up._

"Father? What?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing but an old man muttering to himself!" Lord Cheney stands up to greet Yukino, arms spread widely as if to give her a hug. "Welcome, my future daughter-in-law!"

* * *

**Yukino's POV**

Yukino stares at Rogue Cheney beside her, wondering how he could be so calm after their talk. _What gives you the right to stand there, tall and regal and fair, with that porcelain skin and those good looks and be a complete PERVERT on the inside!?_

Yukino shivers as she feels imaginary hands twist her hair and breath down her neck once more. _I've had enough of those kind of people._

Refusing herself the luxury of sinking deep into thought, she quickly forgets about her former crush and snaps back to the present moment. As far as she can see, the parlour she is in now has never seen a speck of dust - elaborate lampshades make for a comfortable and friendly glow, added on by the bright daylight soaring in through tall windows on one wall. In one wall is an alcove cut deep back in which a marble head of a deceased war hero sits on a pedestal. On the other walls, curtains are pushed back to reveal intricate, floral designs that suggest a Japanese history, balancing out the tan leather sofas which bear a more modern look. The only exception is the one in which a man with the most atrocious face sits - an armchair, the type that if one sat in it it would be impossible to get back out again.

Yet the late-aged man does - he bounces up with the spring of a youth and spreads out his arms, eyes gleaming with heartfelt joviality.

Yukino thinks of the Seamstress' words: "_His father's an angel with the face of a mongrel and the brains of a fox._

_Wow ... Where did all this effervescence go to when they had Rogue?_

"He-Hello," Yukino says. Suddenly, remembering her manners, she bows her head and bends her knees to the appropriate angle. '_One foot behind the other. Don't stress it; keep the heel lifted. Steady... Now up. _Sorano's stern instructions resonate in her mind from some unlocked, dusty cabinet. She never paid much attention to her onee-san's 'useless nagging' but now Yukino misses it. A pang, a stab in the heart.

As she lifts her head, her lips whisper a silent goodbye to her onee-san.

_Thank you for the care, the gracefulness. Thank you for the love you have shown me. Thank you for telling me to shut up whenever I'm about to get myself in trouble for speaking my mind, because I always say the wrong things. Thank you for being the perfect noble's daughter and showing me the brat that I've always been; that I still am. Thank you for-_

She reaches up to brush a tear off her cheek, but they are pouring down; her collar is soaked, and she can't see a thing. "Oh-" Yukino gulps. Calm, warm hands steady her shoulders as she quickly falls into those arms. "_Gomenasai_," she mumbles into that person's chest. "I'm sorry, Sorano-neesan!..." She sniffed and shook her head slightly. "I just.. I'm such a horrible younger sister, I didn't even save the family! If I had just gone with that Duke ages ago we would be okay! You'd be okay! We wouldn't have to be..." _Separated._ "_Ugh..._"

Unconsciously, her feet trip over each other as she is let onto one of the couches. The leather has a cold feel to it, so she pushes her head closer to the fire-like heat as her animal instincts take over. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!..."

"Tell us your problem, daughter."

"'Tell us'?... Who's _'us'_!?" Yukino whimpers, shaking her head against the chest to wipe off the tears. She looks up but is not surprised to see Rogue Cheney staring down with an unreadable expression. Then... _Rogue's father!?_ _I almost forgot he has a father!_ Placing her palms on the young man's warm chest she pushes herself up and stares, wide-eyed, at Lord Cheney. From his puffy armchair with the floral print, an aged man gazes at her as if waiting for her explosion to be over.

"Lord Cheney! Please, um, I humbly apologize for-for getting your beautiful son - _I mean couch,_ and your beautiful son's shirt, er..." Yukino blinks back some more tears and the room gets uncomfortably hot and hazy as her cheeks turn red. "Let me rephrase that." She sits up properly, making sure to sit as far away from Rogue on that couch as possible. "Sir, I admit I've made a huge mess, and my disrespect at our first meeting is undeniably unacceptable. There is no logical excuse for my inappropriate behaviour, so I will definitely understand that you will want me to go. I thank you for your patience this far, and on behalf of my parents Lord and Lady Aguria, and my respectable older sister Lady Sorano Aguria, thank you for accepting to marry me into your family. Your act of generosity shall never be forgotten by them or I. So I shall take my leave." Yukino stands up straight and bows, but the sudden movement causes her head to spin so she slowly straightens once more.

Lord Cheney opens his mouth and says in a surprised manner. "Leave? I'm afraid that is an incredibly shocking thing to say, daughter. Think properly, if you have, then, thus far been raised by a noble family."

Yukino racks her brain. Finally, the full force of the man's words is digested. "Sir! 'Leave' immediately?! I'm sorry I even suggested that. As soon as I have made it up to you, then we shall discuss plans of my leaving suitably as so your family's golden reputation shall never be stained." She dips her head. "I heavily apologize for being so rude. I can and I shall make it up to you, so please..."

Yukino gulps at the next part. "...please let me be your maid until I have atoned completely for your trouble."

**-o0o-**

**Rogue's POV**

"Maid!?" Rogue bursts out, aware he is now shouting.

"Yes. I am sorry for the trouble I have caused, and since I was good friends with the staff back at my own home I think I can do a proper job."

Rogue Cheney looks back at his father. "What? You're not allowing this, are you?" Instantly, he knows it's a failed effort. Lord Cheney has a smile on his aged face, his eyes lit up. From experience, Rogue knows that once Father decides on something, he sticks to it. Lord Cheney also has a habit of taking whatever opportunity arises if it can benefit the business in some way.

The old man coughs into his gloves and clears his throat. _An exaggerated act of superiority. _Rogue rolls his red eyes as his father begins, "It just so happens that there is an empty spot in the maid category. Seeing as you come from a popular - _somewhat popular _family, you are to be kept undercover; 'Miss Yukino Aguria' disappears from Fiore, while the Cheneys gain a new maid... we can come up with a name for you. If you can become a good maid in three months, you can be introduced once more to society as the future Mrs. Rogue Cheney. If not, we will not hesitate to kick you out and ignore any further efforts of communication."

"_You're not sabotaging this, son"_ is written all over his father's eyes. Rogue swings his gaze to his father.

"_Not like I'd win if I tried"_ Rogue replies, feigning indifference. Father responds with a smirk.

Yukino's quiet, humbled voice interrupts their silent conversation. "Then... what am I to be called?"

"That is up to Rogue to decide."

"What?"

"What should our new maid be known by?"

Rogue dully scans over the desperate girl standing in front of the couch he sits on. Her cheeks are pink, her eyes red from the tears, and her irises are a natural flame. "Akane, because of the fire burning inside of her. Miss Alice Akane." As he watches Yukino struggle between anger and humility, and settle on a calm facial expression while her eyes are burning like wildfire, Rogue Cheney allows himself a little smile.

This might work out after all.

"Father, I suggest she be sent to work especially for my area of the manor? Then I can keep an eye on her... _improvement_ as needed." Out of the corner of his eye, the girl who used to be his future wife is now hissing like a tiger.

Delightfully, his father agrees. "What a wonderful idea. Make sure she is kept on a tight leash."

"Yes, Father." Rogue smirks. _The day you stop pretending to be such the stern boss everybody knows you aren't ain't today, is it? Well, merci beaucoup, mon pere._

Father clears his throat for attention and says, "Now I'll get you escorted to the basement, where the kitchen and the staff quarters are. Rogue, I would like to talk with you. Dismissed!"

"Yes, Master Cheney." Out of the corner of his eye, Yukino bows.

"Yes, Father," Rogue says appropriately, and does not stop to take another look at Yukino - _Alice Akane_ - as one of their butlers Totomaru enters and takes her away._  
_

_Goodbye, Yukino. I look forward to the next time we meet. Until then..._

**-o0o-**

**Lord Cheney's POV**

His son has something to say. "Father, I suggest she be sent to work especially for my area of the manor? Then I can keep an eye on her improvement as needed."

_How perfect_, Lord Cheney thinks cheerfully. _This kid has the same blood I do! Ha. A son after my own heart._ Robert lets out a suitable reply and then takes some time to look over the two youths.

One is a young woman whose potential has not truly been shown yet. She is a flower just waiting to blossom, yet everyone in life keeps forcing her to wait and wait. _She just needs to interact more with the person who can do that for her._ Lord Cheney smiles and moves on to his own son.

A perfect gentleman, whose gentle heart has yet to be unlocked. He has swatted off every girl looking to catch his attention and grown to be a diligent and independent person, a man any woman would be glad to call husband. And his good looks are a plus - _hadn't the girl mentioned that when apologizing? It helps that he is a descendant of mine... hopefully he inherited the same appropriate genes every male is born with. A desire for the right woman. Right now Rogue is keeping a straight face,_ _but..._

As a butler appears to take Yukino down, Lord Cheney prepares to talk to Rogue. He waits until Rogue has settled on a couch, then the old man leans forward in his own bouncy armchair. He takes a deep breath, then asks, "Don't you really want to see Little Miss Alice Akane in a maid's uniform?"

As expected, his own son only shuts his eyelids and clasps his hands above his lap. "Please be serious with me, Father."

"Or..." Lord Cheney thinks for a moment. "You wake up one morning to the scent of fresh lilies and sun, and Miss Alice-the-Maid-san bows and says, 'Good morning Young Master, your tea this morning is Earl Gray. Would you like me to pour it for you?'"

Rogue's eyebrows twitch. "_...Father_..." he warns through clenched teeth.

"Alright, alright. I just think Dobengal is going to have some competition in the next three months. You requested for her to be your maid, so be prepared to 'reap the consequences', eh boy? Or maybe the other way around..." Lord Cheney says thoughtfully, gauging Rogue's facial expression. His son's normally pale face turns even paler.

"Now you sound like a pervert. So please, don't say stuff like that or she'll kill me."

"Ha! Now you sound like a married couple already! If you keep saying it like that I won't be able to stop, you know!"

"I do _not_ sound like a married man! And if I ended up proposing to her, she really would kill me," Rogue reasoned.

"Mhmm... well, son." Lord Cheney leans forward, widening his grin. "That's what makes it fun. Cornering the prey and slowly seducing it until there is no choice but to get married." He reaches out and slaps Rogue on the shoulder.

"You are an evil man. Is that how you caught Mother?" Rogue asked.

Lord Cheney froze, then hopped up and snorted. "Nah, it was the other way around. So! Keep in mind what I said and enjoy the maid service! Who knows, she might end up seducing you, too. You already caught my good looks, perhaps you'll be caught by a similar type of woman, too. Atta boy, Ryos!"

He watches his son flinch at the baby name. "I got Mother's eyes, though. How unfortunate." Lord Cheney cocks his head in confusion as his son stares with mystic red irises. "I should go work on my essays now."

As Rogue walks towards the back exit, Lord Cheney catches up and envelops him in a hug from the back. "My son, don't treat it like a curse." Rogue stiffens underneath him and Lord Cheney's arms fall away. He watches as the young man with the raven black hair and blood red eyes walks away.

_You can't always let that thing ten years ago hold you back, son. Can you?_

"Your friend Sting is coming for dinner!" Lord Cheney announces. He isn't sure if Rogue has heard him but Sting comes so often, it shouldn't be a surprise, anyways.

* * *

**A/N Should I have ended it there? Ah shucks, well, what do you think is holding him back? And what happened ten years ago? Sorry, but the answers don't come that quickly. However if you do remember, I shared a little something about what happens ten years ago. A little hint. Yuppers, that's all you get. Gomenasai, and I'll update soon! ****Ja mata ne.**

**~suzukanachronicles**

**P.S. Thanks for all your reviews, favourites, and follows, by the way! I was surprised; some of you even favourited me as an author. Thanks! :)**

**Pour mon ami qui parle le français, voici mes remerciements: Je ne parle pas beaucoup de français (mes compétences sont terribles) mais je sais assez pour lire votre commentaire. Merci beaucoup! Vous étes tres douce! :) S'il vous plaît continuer à lire mon histoire! Sting va venir dans le chapitre suivant ;)**


End file.
